


Operation Taylor Swift

by PirateQueenNina



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Romance, back from the dead, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenNina/pseuds/PirateQueenNina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a lovestruck romeo, Oliver Queen, comes back from the dead, Thea Queen knows it is her sworn duty to help him propose, to the love of his life, Laurel Lance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Taylor Swift

Thea grabbed the door handle, ready to leave for work, and when she opened it, she found Oliver. “You’re supposed to be dead.” She said to him.

He nodded. “Things didn’t work out quite as planned.” He shrugged. 

Thea laughed. “You know, she’s gonna kill you for doing this to her again. I mean how many times can you die on her? and me, but mainly her.” She asked with a bit of a grin.

He chuckled at the thought. Man, the last time had been hell. She hated him for dying. Taking Sara with him. Maybe it would be different now because Sara had died already. He thought it was good though. Having the chance to do their first impressions a third time. “I actually need you to help me with that.” He told Thea. “I want to do something.”

Thea waited patiently for him to say something and tapped her foot.

“I want to propose to her.” He said. Thea’s face lit up and he broke out into a grin. “I told her I couldn’t lose her last time. And living without her, I can’t. She was the first thought I had coming back from the dead. How she was. The first thought I had waking up every morning since. The last thought I have going to sleep. I just I need her. I’m always going to need her. She’s my everything.” He said.

Thea shook her head. “God, I missed you two. You need to stop doing the romeo thing with the whole dying bit though and do more of the romeo thing with being bass ackwards in love with her.” She said. “You stay here though and wait for a flower delivery to come. There will be some more instructions to follow.” She told him.

Oliver’s eyes went big, “You think she’ll say yes?” He asked her.

Thea nodded. “She’s been to your grave everyday. You must have done something right, Romeo. She wouldn’t need to talk to you that often if you hadn’t.” She said. “Now I have to go to the flowershop before I go to work, so just stay calm.” She said and left.

She took her phone out of her bag and called Felicity. “Lovestruck Romeo entered the castle, Operation Taylor Swift is a go.” She said as she waited for the elevator.

“Took ‘im long enough,” Felicity griped.

Thea shrugged. “He’s here and they’re both ready to be together, so let’s just celebrate that fact.” She said. 

* * *

 

"Come here," Thea said as she pulled Laurel into the restaurant. It had been a struggle to get her dressed and primped but she promised Laurel that she would give a nice donation to a legal fund of Laurel's choosing if she just did what was asked and didn't question things too much.

Laurel took a look at the restaurant and notice one very important detail. "This place is empty, Thea." She said. "What's going on?" She asked.

Thea shook her head. "You'll find out, but for now, I want to talk to you for just a second," She said as they sat down at the table. "You have always been there for me. You have always been part of my family. And you know that any big event in my life is no doubt something that I want to tell you about." She told Laurel.

Laurel nodded. "Yes, I do know that," She murmured and looked down at the table cloth. It was kind of a dark kelly green. Weird for this place, since they normally had only white or red linens. She didn't entirely understand where all of this was coming from. The world had been pretty shit for Thea lately. Her brother died. And her father well, he was still free when he shouldn't be. "Is everything okay?" Laurel asked.

The waiter came up and tapped Thea on the shoulder and nodded. Laurel knit her eyebrows together. Something was definitely going on. Thea nodded to the waiter who scurried off and looked at Laurel. "The chef just wants me to double check the meals, make sure everything's right," She told Laurel as she got up from her chair.

"But-" Laurel started.

And before she could finish her thought, Thea was out of the there. Well, that was swell.

Laurel blew out a puff of air and looked around.

And then, he was there. Dark tuxedo, with a bouquet of orange and pink roses in his hand and suddenly she was glad that Thea convinced her into the backless pink dress that had so much sparkle it looked like she was wearing the universe on her. She stood out of her chair.

He took his time crossing the threshold, but he couldn't stop smiling, god she was beautiful. They were going to get to tell their children about this perfect moment and he thought about how lucky that was for him. To have this wonderful girl who loved his family enough to trust them not to ask too many questions when everything was obviously fishy.

"Of all the gin joints in all the world, and she walks into mine," He said with a smile.

She laughed and shook her head. "You're supposed to be dead," She said to him. She tenatively touched his cheek, to make sure that this wasn't her dream. She had to make sure that this was real because she'd seen enough movies to know that if you didn't, t could be all gone.

But she felt his skin underneath her fingertips, a little bit rough, but firm, insistent, and indeed very real. "Being dead took me away from you. You are my every important thought, and so I gave up on the whole being dead," He told her with a chuckle.

She grinned. "I can't believe you're still here," She said as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips.

He pulled her closer and kissed her back, determined to kiss the twinge of worry out of her affection and replace it with another part of relief, which was also in the kiss. When he pulled back, he shook head. "God, I love you so much, I"m always going to love you," He told her honestly. She nodded and he wiped away a tear from her beautiful face.

He gave her the flowers, "These are for you," He told her. They sat down at the table.

"My god, Thea's gonna kill you, you know," Laurel laughed as she wiped her nose with her hand. "She was pissed at you for leaving. You're back. It's so hard to believe, but here you are, and I'm definitely not dreaming." She said like she couldn't believe it.

He shrugged. "I think she'll find a way to forgive me." He told Laurel.

"She was just here a second ago," Laurel said as she turned in her seat to look away from Oliver to the kitchen. "She was actually going to check on the food, so I don't know why she's not back yet,"

"Laurel," Oliver said, trying to get her attention back.

She turned back and then she saw it in his hand. A jewelry box. About large enough for a ring. "Oliver?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Dinah Laurel Lance, we met the first day in seventh grade, and god was I enchanted to meet you. I have spent way too much pacing the floor because of you. Spent so much time wondering about you at 2 AM. We have so much history between the two of us. So many life events that we've both gone through with the other by our side.

"You have done so much for me. You made me a better man. I wouldn't be the person I am today without you. I never would have gotten back here if it wasn't for you. And I love you, wonderstruck and enchanted. Will you do me the great honor of sharing forever with me?" And then he opened the box.

She nodded quickly. "God, Ollie, I'd love to share always with you," She said and patted the happy tears away.

He put the Queen Family ring on her finger, infinity signs worked into the design, because Queens were together for as long as that ring was on their finger. "It's never look better," He said as he kissed her hand gently. "I promise, no more dying. I'm gonna live for you. I always have," He told her.

Thea came back in, with the waiter who had plates. "You knew about this," She told Thea.

"Who do you think designed this entire plan?" Thea asked. "You deserved a perfect engagement story," She said. "And I think that Operation Taylor Swift was very successful on that front."

Laurel hugged Thea. "You're perfect, you know that?" She asked.

Thea shrugged. "Well, someone in this family had to be. Besides you," She winked at Laurel. "But I should let you guys eat. And don't worry about anything, everything is already paid for," She told them both. "But go home if you're gonna have sex, because these guys are notoriously stingy about that," She said.

Laurel squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't want to know how you know that," She giggled.

"You really don't." Thea confirmed before she left.

Oliver watched his sister leave and then turned his attention to Laurel. "She loves you more than you know," He told Laurel. "I didn't know how to tell you and do this, and well she helped me figure all of that," He chuckled.

Laurel put her hand on the table and smiled. "She deserved to know first. She's your sister."

"It's okay, because I don't plan on ever coming back from the dead again. It's you and me, always and forever." He said.

"Always and forever. The Queen Lance Family." She told him as she kissed his knuckles. They were going o be a family. Only took fifteen years for them to fit all the enchanted pieces together.


End file.
